ALGO ASI QUIERO YO
by Sakurami-San
Summary: Akane y Ranma, simplemente lo que veo es lo que quiero y lo que obtengo.


AUTOR: Ok, Ranma ½ no me pertenece por que si me perteneciera créanme seria $$$$$ y muy feliz.

ALGO ASI QUIERO YO

Ranma, no es el hombre más inteligente ni brillante de esto mundo.

Akane no tiene paciencia ni nada de sazón.

_Ella es una buena chica  
y el un hombre hecho a su medida._

_Desde su ventana paseando me vio_

Después de clases, y aunque no estaban en la misma facultad, lo vio ahí como siempre, esperándola afuera del salón, recargado en esa pose de don juan tan conocida, tan confiado y nervioso a la vez. Una sonrisa surgió en su cara, iluminando y calentando el corazón de Ranma.

_Ella le siguió tu qué quieres él le pregunto  
y ella dijo_

Pasaron varios compañeros interrumpiendo el tierno momento, el recupero su coraza y dijo: que pasa y ella solo contesto: Nada, solo tú.

_algo así quiero yo  
alguien para ser mejor  
algo así como tu  
al verte entonces supe  
que algo así quiero yo  
alguien para ser mejor  
algo así como tu  
al verte supe que eras tu_

Caminando a casa, Akane tararea una canción mientras Ranma está sobre la valla, contento como un niño con un caramelo. Akane pensaba que después de que entraran a la Universidad, el perdería la costumbre de caminar en las alturas, pero no. Y Ranma solo pensaba que la tranquilidad no es algo que abunde en su vida, pero momentos como esos, compensas muchos otros.

_El ha tomado una decisión  
y ella ha llegado a una conclusión_

Ranma – le llama Akane, este sale de su ensoñación y voltea que pasa – le pregunta, ella solo le sonríe y dice: Gracias.

Que – la mira Ranma idiotizado por su sonrisa. Instantes después cambio su expresión por una de confusión dado que su prometida corría.

Espera Akane- le grita Ranma, mientras salta de la valla para tratar de alcanzarla pensando en lo endemoniadamente rápida y bella que es SU Akane.

Ranma toma a su prometida por el codo jalándola hacia él, ocasionando sin querer que Akane quedara totalmente pegada a su pecho.

Dime, porque gracias Akane, no he hecho nada bueno ni malo hoy. Esta solo atina a levantar la cara y clavar sus ojos color caramelo en esos azul-grisáceo que tanto amaba ver brillar, respondiendo:

_Mira, le dice  
que cuando creces y todo lo sabes  
alguien llega a ti te muestra algo que no ves  
_

Como – pregunta Ranma, aun confundido.

Si bobo, que tú me has enseñado mucho y por eso gracias.- le dice Akane, sonriendo

Jajá, claro es una broma – le dice este, poniendo cara de enojado berrinchudo.

No es broma – grita Akane, mientras se separa de él.

Ok, si no es broma entonces dime que te he enseñado – pregunta Ranma.

_y ella dijo  
ella dijo algo así quiero yo  
alguien para ser mejor  
algo así como tu  
al verte entonces supe  
que algo así quiero yo  
alguien para ser mejor  
algo así como tu  
al verte supe que eras tu_

En resumen a amar y dar todo por ese amor, bobo.,

Ranma se queda estático y sumamente callado, mientras su mente es un total torbellino pero su corazón late como nunca lo volverá a hacer y una voz muy dentro del, le dice:

_Es muy fácil de hacer si quieres  
busca en tu corazón  
solo tienes que plantarte y enfrentarte a ti_

Sale de su ensoñación, en el momento en que Akane ha cruzado la ultima esquina, en tanto que el, seguía en el mismo lugar y con una sonrisa en su rostro solo atina a correr detrás de ella.

Alcanzándola por fin, Ranma empareja el trote de Akane, deteniéndola de nueva cuenta, mirando ese mar de chocolate en el que se funde de manera continúa y le grita: Yo también te amo, por todo lo que eres y serás, por todo lo que veo y lo que no, porque te quiero junto a mí para y por siempre.

Al acabar esta declaración, Akane solo jala a Ranma y le planta el primer beso, atinando Ranma a sostenerla y pegarla lo más cerca que puede a su cuerpo.

Te amo – dicen ambos al mismo tiempo y ríen como unos niños, para continuar besándose.

Momentos después la respiración aumenta mientras entran a su ahora hogar, pero eso es un cuento de otro día.

Notas:

Hola, después de mucho tiempo, regreso. No por falta de inspiración sino por tiempo y exceso de tristeza en fin, es chiquito lo se, pero vi con mi nena, si tuve una bebe hermosa, soy una gran mami soltera y pues regreso a que vi la película de enredados y no se, mi musa regreso, jaja. Asi que les adelanto el domingo subo capítulos nuevos de mi querida secretaria para que estén atentos, agradeceré sus reviews. Los amo. Graxs.


End file.
